


Tsunade vs Mei Terumi

by Ovrlralex



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Large Breasts, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Both kages fighting
Relationships: Terumi Mei/Tsunade
Kudos: 4





	Tsunade vs Mei Terumi

Tsunade grined at mei as she removes her coat andsported gray tights and a gray sports bra,as mei does some splits on the ropes sporting blue and red ring attire before getting to her feet goes to the the middle of the ring,she tsked at tsunade as she drinked her sake and tosses to the side reaxing her neck.

"Well,shall we mei?"tsunade said smiling at mei as she wnters a stance.

"My pleasure."mei said entering her own wrestling stance and both women lock up at the ring,tsunade not surprisingly use her weight and size and applies a headlock,meitakes tsunade to the ropes and whips her to the other side butt tsunade comes back with a shoulder block,knocking mei on her back.

Tsunade flex with a smirk on her lip and grabs mei by her hair and lifts her up and applies and side headlock again,tsunade had gotten to cocky since starting to wresttle,she was using her full power or a thrid of her chakra strength. 

Tsuande snickered as she rubbed her boobs in mei's face but she was countred by mei as mei rerevsed the headlock to a wristlock,but tsunade closed her eyes,feeling no danger was going happen to her,she knelt down on one knee arrogantly and smirked.

"Lady tsunade,i think its not wise to toy around as it only serves to piss her off."shiuzne said to her teacher.

"Mmhm."tsunade snorted with a soft chuckle but her smile was wipe pff as mei roighly pulls on tsunade's arm."Ow."tsunade.said with disbelief and mei twirls the arm and does a double knee armbreaker,and works on tusnade left bicep and mei lifts tsunade up

",you should listen to your assistant,this peace has gotten into your head."mei said smiling and and applues a top wristlock,appling pressure on the arm but tsunade lifts mei up and runs around before landing tosses mei to the mat near her corner.

Tsunade stretches her bicep and goes and takes a sip of sake from a bottle before going back to mei."talking about arrogance you think you can outpower me,never going to happen."tsunade said and mei gets to her feet,smiling.

Both women smirked as the kages lock up again, showing nore superiority with their skill then their titles.


End file.
